


Ten Days of Tenzo 2019 Day 10: Lady Tsunade Throws a Birthday Party

by Gemonie03



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Ninjas - Freeform, She's trying but motherhood is hard, first birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemonie03/pseuds/Gemonie03
Summary: Lady Tsunade finds out her new young charge has never had a birthday party. She makes it her mission to throw him one even if things don't go quite how she imagined.





	Ten Days of Tenzo 2019 Day 10: Lady Tsunade Throws a Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an AU comic created by Sloaners on Tumblr where Lady Tsunade finds out about a boy with the Mokuton and adopts him. I love it so much I just had to write Tsunade's birthday struggles for TenDaysofTenzo!

"This may have been a bad idea," Tsunade mumbles to herself as she scrapes green frosting off the top of the small round cake for the third time in fifteen minutes. In the background all she can hear are the sounds of children screaming, and possibly, destroying the Hatake compound that Sakumo had so kindly allowed Tsunade to take over for the afternoon. 

The idea of a joint birthday party between Tsunade’s new ward and Hatake’s son had seemed like a great idea when she had first thought of it. Tenzo and Kakashi weren’t too far apart in age, only about three years, and Tenzo was, unsurprisingly given his circumstances, quite mature for his age. Not to mention that their birthdays were relatively close (okay, they’re like a month apart, but Tenzo had never had a birthday party and Tsunade didn’t think he would take well to being the only one in the spotlight). Plus, the pair seemed to get along alright, well, they got along okay given the fact that Hatake’s kid was a super brat (Tsunade would never understand how that happened given Sakumo’s own disposition; she had once seen the man apologize to a kunai for dropping it), and Tenzo had practically idolized Kakashi from day one. Tsunade had figured that with Sakumo’s help, a small party would be a piece of cake. 

She had been quite wrong.

Not a single thing had gone right. First, the training ground she had reserved was double booked by an incompetant office chunin. Then the caterer Tsunade had booked was called away on an important mission with no specified return date. After that she discovered that Tenzo, while not necessarily a shy child, was uneasy about approaching his classmates with invitations, and Kakashi had flat out refused to invite anyone he knew except for a girl named Rin and Minato Namikaze (Minato in turn invited some Uchiha brat and Kushina Uzumaki). So, two days before the party was scheduled, there was no location, no food, and no guests. 

That certainly would not do.

Thank the Heavens for Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo volunteered his house, offered to cook, and gave Tsunade a list of parents that he knew had kids around Kakashi and Tenzo’s ages. All Tsunade had to do was round up some kids and a cake and the party would be back on schedule. 

Convincing shinobi parents to allow their either already shinobi kids, or soon to be shinobi kids, to come to a birthday party at the Hatake residence was more difficult than Tsunade had anticipated. While Sakumo had been publicly forgiven by the Hokage and, begrudgingly, the council, many shinobi still considered him an outcast and a blight on their community. Tsunade had had several doors slammed in her face when the location of the party was disclosed. It had taken a great deal of will power, and maybe a bit of sake, to keep her from destroying the first few parent’s houses. After a moment of deep breathing to compose herself, Tsunade soldiered on. The list of party goers wasn’t huge, but she was sure that there would be at least a handful of kids that Tenzo would enjoy getting to know and that Kakashi  _ might _ be willing to talk to. 

Things were looking up.

That is until this morning when Tsunade had realized that she had forgotten to purchase a cake. She had scoured the village for the requested confection, but not a single shop had a walnut spice cake with dark chocolate frosting, and not a single shop was able to rush order one. Instead, Tsunade found herself covered in flour and spotted with chocolate with less than an hour before the party was due to start. Now, with guests arriving and no one watching the kids, she’s still struggling with frosting the cake. It certainly doesn’t help that the whole thing is lopsided and possibly inedible.

She sighs in frustration. 

“Tsunade-sama?” Minato pops his head into the kitchen. “Do you need any help?”

“Thank the Gods! Can you frost a cake?” 

Minato doesn’t hesitate to grab an apron and the piping bag from her grasp and in seconds the cake is beautifully frosted. “Happy Birthday Tenzo and Kakashi!” is written in perfect green cursive and a small tree with a grey dog sitting under it adorn the left over space. Minato gives the whole thing a final once over before nodding and turning back to Tsunade. 

She could hug the crap out of him. 

Tsunade finally gets a chance to go outside and check up on things. She is pleasantly surprised to find that the kids have refrained from destroying the Hatake courtyard, but is less pleased to see Kakashi arguing with the Uchiha brat and another boy that Tsunade thinks has familiar eyebrows, but doesn’t exactly recognize. Another group of kids has separated off and are surrounding a shogi board as Lord Third’s son and a girl, who again Tsunade finds familiar but can’t place, play. 

“I should have bought name tags,” the Slug Princess mumbles as she makes her way over to the small group of parents surrounding Sakumo. 

“Well, so far so good!” Sakumo grins as she approaches, handing her a cup of fruit punch from the food table. 

“I’m just glad they’re not destroying things. Though, I have to admit I’m a little worried about that Uchiha kid. He seems… loud.”

“Obito? That’s just how he and Kakashi are. They’ve been like that since they were little! Though, I have to admit, I was worried about adding Dai’s boy to the mix. Kakashi told me that they’re ‘eternal rivals’, whatever that means.”

“Eternal rivals, huh?” Tsunade frowns as she watches the young Maito boy (eyebrows, duh) strike a Nice Guy ™ pose before Obito starts yelling at Kakashi again. A young girl with the Nohara clan markings approaches the three with plates of finger foods and suddenly the Uchiha kid’s face is tomato red in a blush. 

“Wait, have you seen Tenzo? I know I sent him out here,” Tsunade asks, turning back to Sakumo. 

“Tenzo? I, um, I didn’t realize he was out here. I had figured he was inside with you.”

Tsunade frowns again. That wouldn’t do. This was partially his party after all. She downs her punch, wishing it were alcoholic, and wanders off to find her ward. 

It doesn’t take her too long to locate him, after all the new walnut tree in the side yard was a pretty obvious hiding place. The browning leaves give him decent camouflage, but she can just make out his black shirt through the foliage. He’s reading something, probably the book Kakashi loaned him about fishing, and Tsunade actually feels kind of bad about bothering him. If it weren’t  _ his  _ party she would probably just leave him be. With a sigh she starts towards the tree, but stops as she sees another young boy run up to the trunk.

Tsunade  _ knows _ that she should know this kid. How many kids with pronounced facial scars and ponytails can there possibly be? She’s  _ sure _ she knows his parents, and she’s  _ definitely _ sure she should have bought name tags. 

“Tenzo!” the young brunette yells. “What are you doing?” 

The leaves rustle as Tenzo shifts to look down at the other boy.

“Reading the book senpai lent me. Why?”

“That’s not what you do at birthday parties! Books are for school!”

“Oh,” Tsunade could almost hear the frown in Tenzo’s voice. 

“Can I come up?” the other boy asks, not actually waiting for a reply before jumping up to grab the lowest hanging branch. 

“I guess so,” comes the muttered reply before the snap of a book closing quickly can be heard.

“Don’t you want to hang out with the other guys?” the pony-tailed kid asks as he finally reaches the branch Tenzo has taken up residence on.

Tenzo frowns.

“Not really… Obito says I look like a frog.”

“Hmm… Well that’s not very nice,” the pony-tailed brat frowns in contemplation. “What if we put a tag in his shoes that turns into slime when he puts them on? OOH! Or we could sneakily put barrier seals all around him while he eats and then activate them right before he gets up so he smashes into one? We should do it right in front of Nohara-san!”

“Hmm…” Tenzo rubs his chin in contemplation, “I like the slime one. I don’t want Nohara-san to be mad at me.”

“Okay! Come on! I have the tags in my pocket!”

Tenzo nods quickly before both boys hop down from the tree. As they land the pony-tailed kid grabs Tenzo’s hand and drags him off towards the house.

Tsunade knows that as a good parent she _should_ _probably_ stop them. Unfortunately, no one has ever accused her of being a _good_ parent. She’ll settle for parent of a happy kid. Even if that means her eardrums burst from the Uchiha brat’s screaming.

All in all, she’d say this was a success. 


End file.
